


There Goes the Groom!

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Random Pairing Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley is happily on hand to help the Doctor out of one of the most fearful situation's he's yet landed himself in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes the Groom!

**Author's Note:**

> Written (sort of) from this summary, via the [Unconventional CourtShip Pairing Generator](http://www.seasip.info/Misc/ucrpg.html):
> 
> _162) There Goes the Bride by Judy Duarte  
>  Stop that groom!  
> Instead of heading down the aisle toward a woman he didn't love, ex-fashion king the Sixth Doctor hightailed it out of the church, landing at the feet of brooding loner Charlotte Pollard. When Charley begrudgingly helped Six flee Kane's Crossing and his powerful bride-not-to-be in her private plane, neither one of them expected passions to ignite. But once they did, both tried to deny it. But maybe Charley could make room for Six in her emotionally bereft life, and maybe Six would actually walk all the way down the aisle one of these days…._

“Quick, Doctor!” said Charley, grabbing his hand. “I’ve got one of those flying whatsits over here!”

They both raced in that direction, piling into the alien flying machine, and taking off rather unevenly.

“Phew,” said the Doctor, collapsing into the seat. “I must say, I’ve experienced many forms of mortal danger, many threats of pain – but few quite so terrifying as marriage to the Margravina Helyne!”

Charley concentrated (very hard) on staying in the air. “Well, why on earth did you do it? You can’t imagine the shock I got when I heard the announcement go out. I got here as soon as I could, though.”

“And I do appreciate it, believe me, Charlotte,” said the Doctor. Recovering himself a little, he sat up and watched their haphazard progress with some apprehension. “And while still not wishing to sound ungrateful, do you actually know how to fly one of these things?”

Charley thought about that. “I’m doing all right with _flying_. I’m just not so sure about landing or how to change direction, but I expect I’ll work it out as we go.”

Two seconds later, she found herself inexplicably in the passenger seat with the Doctor at the controls. She'd never worked out how he managed to do things like that. It was something that hadn't changed between incarnations.

“I’ll drive, I think,” he said. “Even so, you’ve earned my undying gratitude, Miss Pollard. And next time, I’ll have to be a little more careful when trying flattery as an approach.”

“A bit too successful, was it?”

“Somehow I underestimated my own considerable charms!”

"Gosh," said Charley. "I didn't think that was possible."


End file.
